The present invention relates to electrical outlet boxes and more particularly relates to electrical outlet boxes having mounting members which comply with the National Electrical Code (NEC) allowing the box to be installed without the necessity of having to cut large openings when installing boxes in walls enclosed by paneling or drywall.
A variety of electrical boxes have been developed for use in both residential and commercial construction. Electrical boxes are provided to contain or house electrical junctions, switches and receptacles. In the past, most of these boxes were formed of metal.
However, more recently, electrical boxes molded or extruded from plastic, such as phenolic resins, have been developed and are widely used due to their reduced cost and, further, because of their dielectric characteristics. While molded plastic electrical boxes have become widely accepted, certain problems exist with these boxes. One particularly problem relates to the attachment of the boxes to framing and structural members such as wall studs. Generally, boxes are molded or formed having some type of projection, or ear, that extends from the side box. Such projections serve as integral hanger elements and are provided to secure or attach the boxes to the stud or other structural member. These hangers extend outwardly from the box and include apertures or holes which allow them to be attached to the stud by a screw or nail fastener and are represented by the type of box termed xe2x80x9csingle gang with captive nailsxe2x80x9d manufactured by Carlon. However, placement of the hangers in these locations often requires that the electrician installing the box cut an opening much larger than the dimensions of the box in material, such as drywall, in order to be able to access the hanger and drive the fastener into the adjacent stud.
Another approach electricians have used when installing electrical boxes, such as molded plastic boxes, is to place fasteners or screws inside the box, extending through a wall in the box, into the adjacent stud. While this approach eliminates the need for cutting an oversize hole in the drywall, the presence of a metallic fastener within the interior of the box creates a potentially dangerous situation. It is possible that exposed conductors within the interior of the box may come into contact with the screws, thus creating an electrical short and a potential fire hazard.
Further, placement of fasteners or screws within the interior or confines of electrical outlet boxes is in violation of Article 314.43 of National Electrical Code (NEC) 2002 which states that provisions for supports or other mounting means for non-metallic boxes shall be outside of the box or the box shall be constructed so as to prevent contact between the conductors and the box and the supporting screws.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an electrical box structure that enables electricians to attach an electrical box to a wall stud or other member without having to cut a large hole in the paneling or drywall. The opening need only be cut approximately the same size as the electrical box and thereafter the box can be inserted into the cutout and attached. The present invention complies with the mandates of the NEC as metal screws or nails are not located within the interior of the box, nor in a location likely to come into contact with wires or conductors possibly creating a ground or short.
The present invention provides an electrical box which in one embodiment may have a generally square or rectangular shape and which may be configured in any conventional size such as single gang or double gang. The box has opposite sidewalls, a top surface and bottom surface and a rear wall defining an open interior for receipt of a receptacle, switches or for wire connection using wire nuts. A fastener receiving mounting member is disposed on the top and bottom surfaces of the box adjacent one sidewall. The mounting members each define a bore for insertion of a fastener. The mounting members are spaced rearwardly from the front of the box and the bores each have an axis which extends angularly to intercept the front face of the box so the installer may easily insert and drive the fastener in place. The mounting members are integrally formed as part of the surfaces and are received. A channel may also be placed in the top and bottom surface aligned with the bore axis to assist in positioning and orienting the fasteners.
In an alternate embodiment, the mounting members are formed as projections extending from the top and bottom surfaces of the box eliminating the channel in these surfaces. The mounting members are angularly disposed and have a bore with an axis extending to the front of the box.
In an alternate embodiment, the electrical outlet box is generally round having at least one angularly disposed bore or channel extending to a flat section of the sidewall for receiving a fastener.
The box can be easily installed in a closed-in wall by cutting an access opening in the drywall or paneling. The opening is only required to be slightly larger than the dimensions of the box. This allows the box to be inserted through the opening to a position abutting a structural member such as a stud. Proper positioning is aided by small, raised projections on the sidewalls of the box. A fastener, such as a nail or screw, can then be installed from the front of the box by inserting the fastener in the bore in the mounting members. The installation is completed by securing the fasteners to the adjacent stud by driving or screwing them into the stud.
Therefore, it is an object of the present to provide an improved molded, electrical box and includes a new and improved mounting structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved molded, electrical box that has a mounting structure that allows the box to be easily mounted without the necessity of cutting a large, oversize hole in wall coverings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved molded, electrical box that includes mounting structure as an integral part of the box and which is suitable for installation in an existing wall without requiring excessive cutting that may require subsequent patching.